blackstars_dark_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
BloodClan
BloodClan is a group of feral cats from Twolegplace that don't abide by the warrior code. Their founding leader, Scourge, took his name from a phrase that his mother told him. The name "BloodClan" is derived from Scourge's focus on the meaning of "blood". They are highly trained fighters, whose lifestyle and lack of faith contribute to their strength and fortitude. Description : BloodClan is a large group of alley cats who live together in Twolegplace for mutual protection. They mainly depend on Twoleg rubbish as a food source, due to how scarce live prey is. BloodClan don't abide by the warrior code and are only a Clan by name. They have no medicine cat and kits are mentored by their mothers until they are of age, then, they are forced to rely on BloodClan's support. Sick cats or elders are left to fend for themselves, with no support due to the group's mentality of "kill or be killed". BloodClan cats also live in solitude to each other, as family groups are forbidden. : Due to their lack of belief in the warrior code and StarClan, BloodClan's leaders do not receive nine lives. This is shown when Scourge is killed by Firestar in one blow, with no revival afterwards. BloodClan cats are also known to wear collars studded with dog and cat teeth. It is thought that they wear these ornaments as trophies. Territory : BloodClan's home territory is the Twolegplace that the Twolegs call "Chelford". It is said to be a hostile and crowded place for cats to live in. These cats make their nests in alleyways away from Twolegs, amongst rubbish and dumpsters. These cats are used to scents and smell from the Twolegs unlike cats from the forest. Due to BloodClan's informality, these cats don't have proper dens or shared spaces amongst each other. Instead, they roam around Twolegplace and go to their leader with any issues they have. History In The Prophecies Begin arc The Darkest Hour : Boulder, a former BloodClan member, takes Tigerstar to Twolegplace to meet with the group and its leader, Scourge. There, Tigerstar forms an alliance with Scourge, promising him a share of the forest territories if he helps Tigerstar take over. Scourge agrees and pledges his cats to the other leader's aide. : Later on, Tigerstar arrives at Fourtrees with BloodClan in tow. He introduces them to LionClan, comprised of ThunderClan and WindClan. Firestar exposes Tigerstar's treachery to Scourge and BloodClan, which results in Tigerstar learning he cannot control the group of rogues. Scourge turns on the tom and kills him in one blow, taking away all nine of his lives. He then decides that the forest will belong to BloodClan as their new hunting grounds and gives the other Clans four days to either leave or be killed. : The Clans unite together and face BloodClan in battle. The Twolegplace cats are described as fiercely strong opponents and manage to make blows amongst the Clan cats, such as ThunderClan's deputy, Whitestorm. However, BloodClan suffers the loss of their deputy, Bone, and Scourge, leaving the remaining cats to scatter back to Twolegplace. In the Ravenpaw's Path arc Shattered Peace : Willie, Minty, Snapper, Tess, and Pounce arrive at Ravenpaw and Barley's barn, seeking shelter from the snow. Ravenpaw welcomes them kindly and feeds them. Soon, the kits are born, and they are named Snowflake, Icicle, Cloudy and Sniff. Ravenpaw and Barley seem to be very fond of them. They continue to be their servants and Barley doesn't seem to enjoy it, but Ravenpaw is used to it, since he used to belong to a Clan. : One day, Barley catches Snapper teaching the kits death blows, but Barley says nothing to them and tells Ravenpaw when they're on the top of the barn. Ravenpaw only says it is nonsense and they need to protect those precious kits. Then, Barley overhears Willie and Snapper talking about having their own territory but doesn't say a word about it. : Later on in the book, it is revealed that Willie and the other cats used to be part of BloodClan, but they left since so many cats competed to rule Twolegplace in Scourge's place. They wanted to remake BloodClan, right in Ravenpaw and Barley's territory. Then the former BloodClan cats fight the loners, and defeat them. Willie and the others want to kill them, but Minty breaks up the fight, most likely because Barley and Ravenpaw had played with and helped her kits. Willie agrees, and lets them escape. Ravenpaw and Barley are forced to leave the barn, and they journey to Highstones. A Clan in Need : Barley has a dream about bringing prey to his sister, Violet, then he dreams about his brothers, leaders of BloodClan, Snake and Ice, being commanded by Scourge to attack Violet. Ravenpaw asks Barley about his dream, and Barley tells him about it. Then Ravenpaw tells him that ThunderClan will help them. : They go to ThunderClan, find Firestar, and tell him everything, and Firestar tells them he will help, but first they must rest. As they are resting, somebody calls for Cinderpelt. Ravenpaw goes to Firestar to find out what's wrong, and he learns that BloodClan cats have been attacking ThunderClan's patrols. Firestar must help ThunderClan before he can send anyone to save the farm. : The next morning, Ravenpaw and Barley go on a hunting patrol with Graystripe and Cloudtail. As they return, they are attacked by BloodClan cats. There is a short fight, during which one of the BloodClan cats, Snipe, seems to recognize Barley. When another ThunderClan patrol arrives, the BloodClan cats flee. The prey was ruined in the fight. When they return to camp, Barley hints to Ravenpaw that he might have known Snipe before. Shortly afterwards, Firestar and Graystripe ask Barley for help in finding BloodClan's home in the Twolegplace, as he might remember. Barley takes offense and runs off into the forest. Ravenpaw goes to him and tells him that he must tell Firestar anything he knows, because ThunderClan is starving. : Barley and Ravenpaw ask for help from Mitzi, who's son was taken by BloodClan. Mitzi brings them to BloodClan's camp, and they see many cats on guard outside. They leave BloodClan's camp and thank Mitzi for showing them. A patrol of cats from ThunderClan are seen leaving the camp, ready to attack BloodClan. They scare the cats guarding BloodClan's camp away, and come inside to see Snake and Ice giving a speech. Violet appears from the shadows and reminds Snake and Ice that their real names are Hoot and Jumper, and that she is their sister. : Barley is angered by the way the BloodClan cats talk to his sister, so he attacks, and the patrol follows his lead. The ThunderClan patrol is victorious. Snake and Ice try to make a deal with ThunderClan, but Barley tells them it's too late. Snake and Ice blame the prey stealing on the other BloodClan cats. The rest of BloodClan are angry and drive Snake and Ice away. The Heart of a Warrior : Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, with a battle patrol, commence the battle plan. However, this proves to be unsuccessful, as BloodClan was alerted of the attack by the squawking of the chickens, who Snapper was still tormenting. Firestar decides not to retreat, and they continue the attack. During the battle, it is revealed that there are a lot more cats then first thought, and Firestar's patrol is outnumbered. Soon enough, the battle is heard by the farmer and he comes in and causes all of the cats to scatter. : ThunderClan then re-groups in the smaller barn that they are staying in. Barley is distraught at the fact that his brothers are everywhere he goes. Ravenpaw then states that both of his brothers are being called by their loner names, meaning that they mustn't think of themselves as BloodClan anymore. : Firestar decides to attack in the morning, so that they won't have the chickens or the darkness to make it hard to fight. Firestar's new battle plan is carried out the next morning, driving out the BloodClan cats. This proves to work, and they are winning, until Snapper and Pounce bring backup, thus vastly outnumbering the attacking patrol. : The dogs, that were startled by the noise the cats made, try to break free from their chains and chase out the invading cats, since Ravenpaw and Barley had saved them during a fire in the first book. Jumper and Hoot ask Barley for a place to stay, and he allows them to live with himself and Ravenpaw at the barn. Jumper and Hoot end up taking advantage of Ravenpaw's generous nature, and start making him their slave and trying to make him leave the barn so that they can be left with Barley. They tell Barley that Ravenpaw should leave because he isn't related to them. This causes Barley to get furious with his brothers, and the two are told to leave the barn. In the Field Guides Secrets of the Clans : BloodClan is mentioned in Tigerstar's section about ShadowClan's leaders. It is said that he was the one to bring them to the forest and be killed by their leader. : BloodClan is given their own section, detailing the characteristics of the group and its leader. It is said that these cats are much more of a loosely organised group than they are a Clan. They are led by Scourge and his deputy, Bone, in Twolegplace. It is said that BloodClan came to the forest after being offered a deal by Tigerstar, however, after Firestar revealed Tigerstar's true nature, Scourge kills the tabby tom in one blow. BloodClan is then driven from the forest by the united Clans and Scourge is killed by Firestar. : The Clan is also mentioned in the chapter entitled, "Barley speaks: Flight from BloodClan". Barley talks about his life before the Barn and how he and his littermates, Violet, Jumper, and Hoot, are born in Twolegplace. Barley and his sister, Violet, break BloodClan's rule of family members living together. They are found out and Barley takes the blame for breaking the rules. Scourge orders Ice and Snake, the renamed Jumper and Hoot, to kill Violet. Barley and his sister manage to escape BloodClan, with Barley settles the farm whilst Violet is taken in by Fuzz, and lives as a kittypet. Cats of the Clans : Rock doesn't want to scare the kits into having nightmares when explaining BloodClan. He says that BloodClan was only ever a band of stray cats roaming in Twolegplace. Scourge united them in terror. His greatest strength was the lack of a conscience. However, it was his greatest weakness too. He also didn't believe in StarClan, and as a result, he only had one life to lose and Firestar took it away from him. : Bone dies in battle as well. He was killed by a group of apprentices after he killed Whitestorm. Rock remarks that the three kits would have fought along with them, had they known the wise and gentle warrior that Whitestorm was. History of ranks Leaders Deputies See also * Known members, alphabetical * Battle against BloodClan * Twolegplace * Scourge Category:Clans and groups